backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Riffsyphon1024
Huzzah! so...how are we going to organize this thing? Are we going to do it IU like over at the Wook? StarNeptuneTalk to me! 08:17, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *That's a good question. I had trouble deciding because everything in this wiki is 4th dimensional, meaning that there are multiple histories for any one thing depending on the travels of Marty, Doc, and Biff in the Delorean. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:21, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **Hmm...Well, I guess we'll have to play it by ear for now, considering there's only the two of us so far. StarNeptuneTalk to me! 08:46, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ***There was this other user that proposed this days before I did. Dark Faith. They are my counterpart here as cofounder as well. We'll see if they discover this and how that will go. Others are soon to follow and Sikon is interested. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:50, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Logo I've been thinking of making a logo for the site based on the hoverboard. Know where I can find any good hoverboard pics? Most of the ones I found on Google are crap. :( StarNeptuneTalk to me! 09:11, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *I tryed making one with the BTTF logo and the Delorean and attempted to create "Wiki" underneath in that text but it's near impossible. But do we want to make our logo pink and Mattelly? -- Riffsyphon1024 09:14, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **Well, I could change the colors, but then people would probably complain "That's not the hoverboard!!" StarNeptuneTalk to me! 09:20, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ***Is there another concept we can use. I have some pics on my computer already, including a bunch of screenshots. Furthermore, I've upgraded you to admin now. Is that okay? -- Riffsyphon1024 09:21, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ****Cool, thanks! I found a BTTF font on the Net...maybe I can try and recreate the logo using Photoshop...also maybe add something from the movies into the background, like the clock tower? Also, what do you think about naming our forum the "Cafe 80s"? StarNeptuneTalk to me! 09:31, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *****Yea both would be awesome. We need that flying Delorean though. While you're at it, try one that reads "The Back to the Future Wiki", and another as "Futurepedia: The Back to the Future Wiki". -- Riffsyphon1024 09:33, 9 January 2007 (UTC) busy bees ;-) Hey, excellent recruiting ;-) looking at StarNeptune's contributions over here … so, I just hopped in again to check if something has happened so far, and: Yay! Good work. --rieke 11:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *Yes, Star and I are hefty contributors on Wookieepedia already but I knew how big a fan she was and she just loves this kind of stuff. -- Riffsyphon1024 11:10, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Sig It was the placement of the brackets that was causing the problem. I fixed it for you. :D StarNeptuneTalk to me! 11:38, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Hm, could you have a short look at the hints on and then add the missing source information by using the template to the already copied articles? This is really important because we don't want copyvios on Wikia. --rieke 14:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *Yes, Star and I have already done this for a few of the articles. We intend to "futurefy" them to our style of this wiki, including adding more links to specific information, removing links that are not as important, including more trivia that would normally be removed on Wikipedia, and fixing all links to articles within those articles. -- Riffsyphon1024 14:16, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Twin Pines Mall/Puente Hills Mall They have since completely renovated and updated the mall in recent years, nothing looks the same anymore. But it is the closest mall to my house. They also filmed one of the neighborhoods in the city next to me. --AlexTheMartian | Talk 01:16, 12 January 2007 (UTC) *Although the parking lot is still the same right? -- Riffsyphon1024 05:50, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Content list How can I add a contents list to an article?--TrumpetManLA 05:56, 12 January 2007 (UTC) *If you mean a table of contents, those appear automatically after four sections are created. To create a section, type Title . -- Riffsyphon1024 06:01, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Your Logo Request Check it out. I made a kind of logo you wanted. Click here.--Ultric Sandov *I also took another crack at it. Check it out here. StarNeptuneTalk to me! 08:31, 14 January 2007 (UTC) **That darn "T" is getting cut off again. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:35, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ***Revised. Same spot. Check it out.--[[StarWars:User:Ultric Sandov|'Ultric']] [[User_talk:Ultric Sandov|'hover park']] 20:02, 16 January 2007 (UTC) New Articles Hey I got an article up on November 12th and Goldie Wilson. Check'em out. --TrumpetManLA 09:09, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Future: or Futurepedia:? I want to know which you guys are using. I'm gonna try to bring Leebo here. He's working now but I'm not too experienced. I've been getting help from Xwing328 on how to use him. In the mean time, give me a message back on the answer and try to think up good bot names if you can. Thanks!!!-- 20:51, 16 January 2007 (UTC) *I'm gonna do 3D Wild Gunman as my bot.--[[StarWars:User:Ultric Sandov|'Ultric']] [[User_talk:Ultric Sandov|'hover park']] 00:59, 17 January 2007 (UTC) **Gonna preform a test edit. Change JC Penney to JC Penny and back.-- 01:34, 17 January 2007 (UTC) **TEST SUCCESSFUL!!! New bot installed: .--[[StarWars:User:Ultric Sandov|'Ultric']] [[User_talk:Ultric Sandov|'hover park']] 02:06, 17 January 2007 (UTC) *It will be Futurepedia. I'm trying to get Wikia to alter it. Nice, you already have a bot. Hope it does justice. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:38, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself My name is Leebo. My master has made me a disguise. 3D Wild Gunman is my incognito name.--Leebo er, 3D Wild Gunman Thank you!! Hey thanks for putting those disclaimers on the pics I uploaded. Do I need to copy that template and put it on the pics I upload from now on?--Taybo20 05:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) *Yes, if they are film screenshots, they need that template: -- Riffsyphon1024 05:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) **Okay cool. I'm sorry about that. I'm still very noobish when it comes to editing on any of the wikis.--Taybo20 05:23, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Moved Article Once again, I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to take credit for the article and I really didn't know how to move an article...--Taybo20 04:17, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *At the top of every article is a button titled move. This retains the history for the original article to the new one. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:20, 26 February 2007 (UTC) **Well to say sheepish doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. That's just straight up embarrassing.--Taybo20 14:48, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ***It's ok, take a breath, you'll survive. ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 06:10, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Re: DeLorean Photos "Perhaps we could use screenshots from the movie for the in-universe articles and then use your images for the filming location articles. Or we could place them in the Behind the Scenes section too." Yeah, that would be fine, place them wherever it makes the most sense. Re: Thanks for the welcome. I'm going to become a pretty frequent contributor here, as you can probably see by my contribs already. Jediknight19bby (Hill Valley Courthouse Mall) 22:22, 14 September 2007 (UTC) P.S.:Oh, and thanks for offering to source the article. I think that'd be good, since I've got the expansion covered. Jediknight19bby (Hill Valley Courthouse Mall) 22:24, 14 September 2007 (UTC) *Also, thanks for copyediting the article. It should be good after it's sourced. Jediknight19bby (Hill Valley Courthouse Mall) 17:08, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the science-fiction wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 20:25, 17 September 2007 (UTC) *Sure. This wiki goes hand in hand with Wookieepedia, even though their subjects are different. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:16, 18 September 2007 (UTC) **I agree, but I like Back to the Future more than Star Wars. BTTF is a great movie; I'm glad you guys are giving it the respect it deserves. The main page is protected, so I can't add the footer myself... You can just add at the bottom. -- Danny (talk) 12:36, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ***It's added now. -- Riffsyphon1024 00:05, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Elvin Gadd Hello(Konichiwa) Because English is not possible, I help with "Interlanguage links".--Elvin Gadd (ja.bttf) 09:07, 19 September 2007 (UTC) You're welcome You're welcome.—Roman commanderMessages 20:05, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Is there anything I can do to help?—Roman commanderMessages 22:11, 25 October 2007 (UTC) *Regarding these portals? If you help me figure out how to remove all the s from them, that would be great. Plus we need alot more screenshots to have in these buttons. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:12, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Alright. Oh, and by the way, I'm Darthtyler. This is my account I use on other wikis in which I don't want to use a Star Wars-name like 'Darthtyler'.—Roman commanderMessages 22:14, 25 October 2007 (UTC) **Ah ok. Now you can see why I chose a more neutral name. :)-- Riffsyphon1024 22:15, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ***Here is where I'm having the trouble with that center HTML: Template:PortalBTTF -- Riffsyphon1024 22:17, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ****Is that good?—Roman commanderMessages 22:21, 25 October 2007 (UTC) *****The text that reads isn't supposed to be there. It was like that since I added the template from another wiki to here. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:22, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ******Well it doesn't on my computer...I thought I fixed it.—Roman commanderMessages 22:24, 25 October 2007 (UTC) *******OMG it's fixed. My computer isn't showing it anymore. YAY! -- Riffsyphon1024 22:24, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ********Alright. I'll upload some screenshots.—Roman commanderMessages 22:27, 25 October 2007 (UTC) *********Okay. That was getting a tad annoying.—Roman commanderMessages 02:51, 28 October 2007 (UTC) You can take down my non-canon 2045-A articles. I'm sorry for putting up those non-canon BTTF articles. When I first found this Wikia, I got all enthusiastic and put up all those non-canon articles. I am moving that content to one of my forums, where I'll develop it further. What can I do to help improve your Back to the Future Wikia? You have done some excellent work here! I really enjoy reading all your articles!! :) Doc ELB 2045 06:49, 20 November 2007 (UTC) *Well I appreciate your appreciation of my work. I only ask that you help me assemble canon articles here, plus there's lots of other things to do. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:30, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page On the Main Page, under Categories, then Out-of-Universe, the link "Books" should lead to Category:BTTF books, not Category:Books which are In-Universe books. Western Union 01:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Also, I notice that the article count on the Main Page hovers between 474 and 499 -- if it reaches 500 articles, the BTTF Wiki should get a yellow start next to its name at the bottom of the list of Sci-Fi wikis! Western Union 23:58, 17 December 2007 (UTC) *Ah I will change that to keep it consistent. And I do hope that we can reach 500, EDIT and by checking says 499 legitimate content pages. I will make some more articles tonight to make sure we achieve this goal. :) -- Riffsyphon1024 05:59, 18 December 2007 (UTC)